


Aurora Borealis

by Pained_heart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pained_heart/pseuds/Pained_heart
Summary: Twins separated, after an incident that almost caused Celeste to lose the family she found herself to love, come back together to fight another threat that could once again hurt her family. But will the estranged siblings be able to be the same as they once were? Or will they be better with new lives to fight for?





	Aurora Borealis

Two a.m on the South side, car horns blaring, teenageers laughing loudly and neighbors yelling at them to be quiet. Suddenly added to the noise, a phone call, a bright ringtone that filled the small house.

"Ugh, please just answer it already" he groaned shaking his girlfriend awake. Celeste yawned before blindly reaching over for the phone and hitting answer, putting the phone to her ear she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"We need you again." The voice said curtly before hanging up again, the girl with bright sapphire eyes and crystalline blonde hair sat up and looked back over to her already sleeping love before she gently ran her fingers through his sandy brown curls and got up. She made her way down the hall to the doorway of her daughter's room where she stood watching the small five year old sleep until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"You didn't think I'd notice when you didn't come back to bed?" he asked slowly and softly.

"He called, Maddox. I can't even think about sleep after that." She responded not taking her eyes of the small girl asleep not ten feet from them, afraid if she did the girl would disappear.

"Thought you said you were done with all that, Celeste?"

"I am." she said, finally turning to face him. "I left all that when I found out we were having Fay. I told you, and I didn't lie."

"Then why is he calling again?" He asked firmly their blue eyes locked on one another's.

"I-I don't know. But hey," She placed a hand on his cheek. "Our family comes first."

"He's family too, after all he's still your brother." And with those few words the conversation was over. "You can say goodbye in the morning, for now just come back to bed." She nodded as he led her back to their room.

They laid back down, she nuzzled tightly into his side her head resting gently on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. Despite her thought, wrapped in his arms it didn't take her long to fall back asleep, dreading the morning to come. The last morning she may get to spend with her new family.

 

 

 

The final goodbye was the saddest part, Fay was bawling, begging for mommy to stay, Maddox was being strong while you could clearly see he too was breaking. But unlike his little girl he was all too aware of the entirely real possibility that Celeste might not return, as was she. Slowly she got into the car and looked at her crying daughter and the forced smile on her boyfriend's face, she glanced down the the small diamond ring on her left hand -their promise to always come back to each other- and she swore she was gonna fight with everything in her to get back to them. Celeste forced herself to look away from her family as she drove away hit with the reality of going back to the life she so long ago left behind. Her phone rang again, the same man voice on the other line as she answered.

"I knew you'd make the right decision little sister."

"The right decision? How about you explain to my five year old daughter that mommy has to leave? I left for them, why do you just now need me?" She snapped turning her fear into anger towards the person that dragged her away from the life she loved. "You better pray to god that I make it back home to them or Maddox will hunt you down"

"You can't hunt the hunter, Celeste." He mocks, his arrogance showing through even in his voice.

"Oh, can it Orion! Just tell me what you need from me so I can do it and get home." The blonde bites out through clenched teeth.

"There was once a time when this was home, what happened?" His voice softens and Celeste softens with it.

"I almost got killed, that's what happend. I'm not doing this for me- I never have- I'm doing this so there's a better world for my daughter to grow up in. A world where I don't have to worry about my brother being killed every other day... I'm here. Open the gate?" There's a buzz on the other end of the call and the gate in front of her opened. "I'll be right in."

"It's weird, you wanted to get away from this yet you're still not too far away." His sincerity is rare but when it's there it hits whoever it's directed at like a ton of bricks. "I do love you Celeste, you're my twin sister." There was a long silent pause before she was able to respond. Five years is a long time to reflect on everything that happened between her and her twin and love was not the thing most prevalent.

"See you inside." She ends the call and pulls into the large estate, out the door walked the male version of herself but with pine colored hair. "Orion" she said quietly to herself, not able to help the small smile that came to her face at the sight of her brother. She gets out of the car, keeping her eyes on him as he walks over to her smiling.

    "The last time I saw you, your hair was blue." He says coming right up to her before they hug.

"The last time you saw me I wasn't a mom." She quips back accepting her brothers hug. "You look good, must've healed up nice?" It comes across as more of a question then she meant it to. 

"It did, look I'm sorry your little girl almost got hurt because of me. I didn't know..." 

"Let's just get this over with so that same little girl doesn't lose her mother. Okay? Okay." She interrupts walking past him to the large mansion assuming he'll follow. She looked around inside the house feeling six years younger, fearless, optimistic, powerful. Now she was just the opposite, she was afraid for her family and the new life she's built for herself, she felt weak for not knowing if she was gonna make it back to her family, but she was determined to get back to them.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A soft voice breaks the silence from behind her. As she turns around she's met with warm green eyes, oak brown hair and the brightest smile the young woman's ever seen.

"Xander." She smiles back and goes for a hug.

"I've missed you." He whispers "Motherhood looks good on you, I hope it treats you well too?"

"Xander Unsell you flatter me, I hope you're not trying to switch twins." She jokes as she walks back further into the mansion with her old best friend. He laughs and it reverberated off the old wood-paneled walls and it was music to Celeste's ears.

"I'd never dream of it, but you could come and visit. I will say it for your brother and I because he never will but we'd love to meet your daughter, what's her name again?"

"Fay, her name is Fay." She responds softly looking down, feeling slightly guilty keeping her from them.

"Yeah, Fay. Your brother really wants to meet his niece."

"It's just not safe for her around my brother Xander. You better than anyone should know how dangerous being associated with him is, I almost lost Fay because of what he does." The young mother exclaimed walking away from her friend to the cortex, now more than ever she was determined to get away and back to Maddy and Fay.

"Don't do that! Don't. Your brother is just doing what he can to try to make the city safe, something you used to do too. Emerald and Sapphire."

"That was a long time ago Xander." She said grabbing her broad staff off the wall where she hung it up years ago.

¨ Yet here you are, Sapphire.¨ She looked at him with daggers in her eyes, hating that what he said was true. ¨Admit it, as much as things have changed you're still the girl that just wants to help.¨ What he said rang true, she wanted to help, that's why she's here. Her eyes lit up as she smiled and  spun her staff, the old habit coming back to here like riding a bike.

¨Then let's get to work¨  

 

 

The next day she rushed into the cortex, her freshly dyed cobalt curls bouncing as she moved. "I heard the alarm, what's it for?"

"Bank robbery, on Canal and third." Xander announced over his monitors, doing what he does. "Sapphire!" He called after her, she turned around and looked at her best friend. "It's good to have you back." She smiles and walks over to her suit, still just as she left it.

"Let's hope it still fits." Came her brother's gruff voice as he entered the room. She smirked and shot a beam of light at him which he blocked with his own dark mist.

"If my powers still work the suit still fits." She teased.

"Then suit up." He smirked.

The two of them went off, falling into an old familiar pattern of having each other's backs Orion's overconfidence and Celeste's calm and collected demeanor keeping him in check. It's an easy job, should've been an in and out that was until the cops showed up but something wasn't right.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Sapphire back into action. Five years is a long time to be missing where were you? Where ever you were, you must've had a good reason for disappearing." As soon as the cop entered the room, Orion moved closer to his sister almost completely blocking her from his view. "And the always protective Emerald. Did your sister tell you where she went? Of course she did, after all you two are a team."

"What do you want Mutation?" Orion bit out, blocking his sister further.

  "Well I knew after our last confrontation you'd reach out to your sister, so I thought I'd do the same." Then he calls out and in come two more men holding onto the arms of a man, blood visibly soaking through his shirt. They rip off the hood over his face and Celeste starts running to him until her brother grabs her.

"Sapphire, stop. You can't help him if you're emotional." He whispers to her while holding onto her.

"Saph, I'm okay.... I swear." Maddox nods at her before they guy punch him. It pains her to look at him like that but she straightens up and looks across the room.

"Where's my daughter?" She calls out, her stance firm, her voice unwavering despite the fear inside.

"She's safe. Now if you want ever want to see your little fairy again, you'll do as I say...."

"Or I could force you to tell me?" Orion speaks up, stepping next to his sister.

"Wrong answer." Mutations mocks as a barrage of men swarm in and surround the twins, forcing them back to back. "Now, because we can't come to a peaceful resolution I'm afraid you're going to have to die!" The men surrounding the twins raised their weapons, pointing at the siblings. Knowing this was it Celeste grabbed her brothers hand, seeking the comfort they always gave each other as children when things went bad at home, when all of a sudden the room went dark before a sudden bright flash filled the room. The white dulled to a beautiful swirl of blues, greens, and purples; the aurora borealis. The colors swirled around the siblings, reached out and lashed at everything leaving Maddox, Celeste, and Orion standing. After the colors died and everything was safe Celeste sprints towards her love and he grabs onto her tight, letting his girlfriend bury herself in his embrace.

"Mommy!!!" A small screech comes into the room and the couple turns to see their daughter running full speed towards them, Celeste bends down and scoops up her little girl. "Mommy, I don't know what happened, all the men just fell down and then I left and saw you and....." Fay rambles playing with her mother's blue hair.

"It's okay my little fairy, you're safe now." She soothingly whispers, clutching her daughter close never wanting to let go of her again. "I've got you my little fairy"

Orion watches his twin sister with her new family, the smile on her face as she holds her little girl brings a small smile to his own face and he turns and starts to walk away.

"Orion!" Celeste yells, excusing herself from Maddox and rushes over to her brother with her daughter still in her arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You have your family now, I'm letting you have your time before you come back and drop off your suit." He looks at his sister, so happy and comfortable with her new life.

"Fay, I'd like you to meet someone." She turns to look at Orion, taking in every element of him. "This is your Uncle Orion." She says simply, smiling and feeling like this is what she always was missing. The link between her past and her future, all her family.

 

 

No one knew or questioned what happened in the bank that day, it didn't matter to anyone especially because it had brought their family back together.  It brought Emerald and Sapphire back together as their brother-sister duo, it gave Orion a relationship with his niece which Xander was right about how much Orion wanted that as he relished in everyday he got to be around the girl. He fought harder, trained longer, and smiled more all because of her. The five of them found a way to make it work, even after Fay developed her powers at sixteen and named herself Amethyst determined to fight for the greater good like her mother and uncle. And so it was no longer Emerald and Sapphire, it was the Aurora Borealis.


End file.
